


The secret 4

by Galelove4ever



Series: No clue [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galelove4ever/pseuds/Galelove4ever
Series: No clue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746874
Kudos: 1





	The secret 4

I got up slowly. Recalling my dream. I raised my hand and touched my scar. I sighed and threw on a tee shirt and shorts. As soon as I was done I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it then walked away. "Um hey, Lolu pack a bag I found someone who might know your parents," Satan said. I smiled. "I had a feeling that you would say that." I threw a hoodie a cat shirt, jean shorts, sports shorts, and a white shirt. "Everyone knows we will be gone they just think that we are going to a singing." I got my bag and smiled. When Satan walked out I locked and we left. We took a two-hour train ride then walked down a street for 30 minutes then stopped at a shop. "Hold on I'll be with you in a minute" A younger girl walked into the room. I pulled Satan's arm "This looks like a potion shop" I whispered. "Oh hey, Blondie your here early," the girl said. Satan grimaced. "Yeah yeah anyway let's get this started," he said. "Ok come in the back," she said. We folded her. "Okay your name is Lolu right," she said. I just nodded. "Ok Blondie you go get us food for dinner," she said shooing Satan away. "Anyway no that he's gone let's get going my name is Ezaer" She whispered something under her breath. A circle appeared around me. "Wow ok, your genes have been manipulated already. Hey, I'm gonna manipulate your genes a little bit think of it as a present" She said "Wait wha" I started but need up stoping do to a pain in my head. I tried to fight through it but ended up curling into a ball. I stayed that way for a while. "Lolu Lou stop your hurting her" I hear Satan call out. I suddenly felt something cover me. I opened my eyes to see nothing. I felt calm. Suddenly I lost consciousness. I opened my eyes to find my arms chained up. I heard Satan walk in. "Oh good your up," he said but his voice was cold nothing like his voice normally. "You ready," he said as he pulled a pocket knife from his jeans. Suddenly I felt pain through my arm. I closed my eyes and opened them again this time what I saw in front of me was Satan and I both in our demon form. Him boiling with anger I had cuts and scraps all over my body. "I threw my eyes open. Satan looked up his book he tried to walk close to me but I threw a pillow at him then fell off a bed. Suddenly I realized what happened. I started crying "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." I apologized threw my tears. "Hey hey, it's ok I'm gonna hug you now ok," he said. I felt him wrap around me. Suddenly Ezaer crashed into the room. "I herd oh ok everything seems fine Satan ok please kiss her and tell me what you feel. He stared at me then gave me a look as if to ask if I could. I just smiled. He moved my chin as his lips pressed on mine. He pulled away from me. "Nothing," he said. I felt a twinge of sadness. "good I manipulated her genes so she would no longer take any energy without meaning it, after all, I need some genes to find her parents although I didn't know that she had a shade protecting her" she said. Satan helped me. It was time for dinner. We ate at the table. "Ok y'alls room is over there." We looked at her and then said in unison "You said Room did you mean Rooms" Ezare looked at us at shock. "Oh wait you are not a couple god now I feel bad for forcing a kiss ok Lolu you sleep with me but first you can use the shower. When I got done with the shower I changed into the white shirt with a sweatshirt over it and the sports shirt. When I got in bed Ezare apologized again as she got into the bed. A little Siamese kitten curled my arm. "Oh sorry Litten had a Kitten and I have yet to get her an owner or name." she apologized. I smiled "it's fine I love cats" "You wanna name her" "Sure how about Mika," I said. I closed my eyes I only saw blackness. Then I heard Ezaer say "Hey Blondie go get Lolu up" I heard a door open up. "How am I supposed to wake your almost dry hair a Kitten curled up to you," Satan said he put his hand on my cheek. "Blondie I swear if your not our here soon I'm gonna wake her up myself" Ezaer yelled. Satan shock me slowly. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up my hand holding me up in front of me. He whispered "Ezaer found something I wanted to be the first to tell you" Suddenly Ezaer barged in fuming "Blondie I swear oh shes up" Now waking Mika up. she ran to me. I got up and got dressed. I picked up Mika right now she seemed to comfort me and I needed it I was sure Satan would comfort me. Mika curled up to me I opened the door ready for whatever.


End file.
